


I Love This Scene

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your knuckles whiten on the wheel / The last thing that your hands will feel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love This Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Text wrapped around The Stone Roses song – "Made of Stone". Title and summary also taken from the song.  
> Mentions the events of 8x08 (sort of).

David watched through narrowed eyes as the woman's hands gripped the steering wheel. The concrete wall of a diner on the corner was closer and closer.

What was it? Faulty brakes? oil spilled on the road? no lights? She was definitely driving too fast, that's for sure.

The woman had barely time to scream before her car hit the wall, the windshield smashing, metal twisting and trapping her body inside.

David looked around. It was dark and the street was empty. He looked at the car again, but didn't come closer. Not yet. In a moment.

Four... three... two... one. The car exploded and flames burst into the night air. It was almost pretty.

When the glass stopped showering down on the street, David picked his way through pieces of bent metal to the burning wreck. He leant closer and grimaced at the smell of melting plastic. He saw that the flames hadn't done much damage to the woman's body yet. Dark red blood trickling from her mouth nicely matched the pale pink lipstick she wore.

David stepped away, but not too far away. The night was cold, after all. He reached towards the fire to warm up his hands and grinned.

"Hodges." Grissom poked his head into the break room, pulling David from his thoughts. He hoped he wasn't chuckling out loud. "Your shift ended half an hour ago. Pack your game and go home."

David sighed. He picked the small figurines, a matchbox car and folded the board. Then he smiled, this last scenario was almost ready. He quite liked it and not only because he really enjoyed plotting his co-workers' demise. Honest.


End file.
